


for you, there's nothing in this world i wouldn't do

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, De-Aged Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nicknames, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sibling Bonding, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Roman is suddenly turned into a child, and Remus is woefully underequipped for this situation. But that doesn't mean he won't stick by his brother's side until they can figure out a way to turn him back.(Alternatively titled "Roman is Babey (literally) and frankly so is Remus (not literally)" or "Roman and Remus: aka Baby and Babey")
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144





	for you, there's nothing in this world i wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vintage-squid for beta-ing and helping me figure out a title! The title comes from the song "Hey Brother" by Avicii.

Remus was not equipped for the current situation in the slightest. In fact, this was probably the furthest from his job one could get. He was supposed to be disturbing, creepy, and well…  _ technically _ creative. But not the whimsical kind- that was his brother’s thing. But he wasn’t sure how much his brother was going to be contributing to creativity at the moment, because he was suddenly much shorter, staring up at Remus with wide brown eyes, and- oh yeah,  _ he was a fucking child _ . For some reason. Well, Remus  _ did _ know the reason… maybe starting from the beginning would be better.

Remus had been minding his own business, traipsing through the Imagination and leaving destruction in his wake. But he must have strayed into Roman’s part of the Imagination, because suddenly the Dragon Witch appeared and demanded that he fight her. Remus was never one to turn down a brawl, even if the Dragon Witch’s fighting tactics were mostly bright explosions of magic and not something more gruesome, like Remus would have preferred. But then again, she  _ was _ Roman’s creation, of course her fighting would be as PG as possible. That didn’t stop Remus from hurling insults at her, trying to egg her on. It worked, but only… slightly.

“Hah! You yellow-bellied cretin! I've got more terror packed into my overgrown pinky toenail than you do in your entire mouldy-scute covered body!” Remus taunted, swinging his morning star in the Dragon Witch’s vicinity. She shrieked and lunged away from the blow, blood red eyes glinting with malice (Remus did admittedly have to give Roman props on her character design- the red eyes, patches of black scales all over her body, forked tail, and leathery black wings were very well done).

“Your insults are childish and crude! Say… childish, that’s not a bad idea,” she hummed to herself thoughtfully, another orb of red magic forming in her hands. Remus only cocked his head in confusion as she hurled the magic at him- but the hit never landed, as he was suddenly shoved to the side by a blur of white and red. Remus tumbled face-first into the dirt, and he quickly scrambled to his feet with a scowl.

“Hey, I like getting dirty and nasty, but give a Side some warning, you-” Remus cut off abruptly when he saw who had shoved him out of the way.  _ Roman?! _ The red magic was swirling around his brother, and Remus was able to meet his gaze for a brief moment to see that Roman’s eyes were full of terror. Usually, he would rejoice in one of his fellow sides getting freaked out, but only when he was the cause of it. The Dragon Witch was stealing his thunder!

Remus was about to turn and tell her as much, but then there was a blinding flash of light, and the Dragon Witch was gone. And it seemed Roman had disappeared too… until Remus looked down to discover Roman was now a wide-eyed and frightened child. Cue Remus’s aforementioned freakout. He began pacing back and forth, alternating between running his hands through his hair and gesturing wildly as he muttered to himself.

“Stupid PG Dragon Witch with her lame curses, stupid self-sacfificing brother, stupid, stupid, STUPID!” Remus muttered. He turned to pace the other way, but was stopped by Roman tugging on the frills of his tunic.

“Remus? I think I see a monster in the shadows, I’m scared,” Roman whimpered, bottom lip quivering as he pointed to a shadowed area beneath the trees. Remus frowned and looked to where he was pointing, summoning his morning star to his hand. Something rustled in the bushes, and Roman yelped and hid behind Remus’s legs. Remus craned his head over his shoulder to look down at Roman, and gave him a reassuring smile. Or at least, Remus  _ hoped _ it was reassuring. He wasn’t exactly good at being nice and comforting. Roman’s expression didn’t change, and Remus dropped the smile with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, pipsqueak, I’m scarier than any monster out there,” Remus said with a grin that was closer to his usual: chaotic and gleefully menacing. Fortunately, Roman seemed relieved by this information, and he returned Remus’s grin with a smaller, more timid smile of his own.

Just then, whatever was rustling in the shadows jumped out at them with a shrill cry. It wasn’t like the cry of any monster Remus had heard- honestly, it sounded more like a child. In fact the figure was rather small, and was wearing all black, had black leathery wings, and had red eyes… Remus lunged out and grabbed the figure by the back of their shirt, and was met with more indignant child-like screaming. Then Remus noticed the black scales and small horns peeking out from the figure’s hair…

“The Dragon Witch!” Roman shrieked, summoning his sword. Except for it wasn’t his usual katana- it was much smaller, and seemed to be made of foam. But that didn’t stop Roman from rushing forward and swinging his sword at the Dragon Witch like she was a pinata. The only problem is that he wasn’t tall enough to actually hit her while Remus was holding her so high. Roman started jumping at her, and Remus decided that as entertaining as it would have been to see them fight it out, he had bigger problems. Namely, figuring out how to turn Roman back. So, he dropped his morning star and grabbed Roman by the back of his sash, tugging him away from the Dragon Witch.

“Whoa there champ- wait, champ? I sound like a knock-off Patton, ew. Anyway, let’s take a timeout here,” Remus said, frankly struggling to keep ahold of the two struggling children who very much wanted to fight each other.

“But she’s evil! I’m the hero, I have to stop her!” Roman cried, trying to rush forward but was still held back by the grip Remus had on his sash.

“And you’re a goody-two-shoes!” the Dragon Witch shot back, hissing and wriggling in midair, trying to dislodge the grip Remus had on her.

“Blech, you guys are really into this good vs evil dichotomy stuff. A boring, predictable story if you ask me,” Remus scoffed, rolling his eyes. Roman stopped trying to pull away from Remus, head tilted to one side in consideration.

“Oh! Well, what story would you like?” Roman asked. Remus was stunned for a moment or two. Roman had never really asked him anything like this before. Usually Roman was the one who came up with the stories, and Remus would burst in with his unasked for and usually unappreciated ideas. But now that Roman was actually asking him for creative advice… Remus was speechless for maybe the first time in his life. He overcame that silence rather quickly, shaking his head to dispel the thoughts like an etch-a-sketch.

“Well, a story  _ I _ would like to hear is one where we get you back to the mindscape where the others can figure out how to turn you back, and then I can go back to my job of causing mayhem and chaos,” Remus replied.

“Laaaaaame,” the Dragon Witch piped up.

“No it’s not! I think it sounds like a great story!” Roman protested, swinging his sword towards the Dragon Witch again. She merely stuck out her forked tongue in response.

“And you called me childish, Dragon Bit- actually y’know what? Maybe I shouldn’t call a child the b-word. I have  _ some _ standards,” Remus huffed.

“What’s the b-word?” Roman asked.

“Uh… tell you when you’re older,” Remus said nervously. Roman pouted slightly, but didn’t get a chance to say anything because the Dragon Witch suddenly wriggled free and launched herself at Roman. Remus quickly scooped Roman up and away from getting bowled over by the little menace. She stumbled face-first into the dirt, then scrambled back up to her feet and hissed at Roman and Remus.

“She’s like a kitten!” Roman said with a giggle. The Dragon Witch let out an offended gasp, stomping her foot.

“I am a  _ dragon _ not a  _ kitty _ !” she scowled.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Remus teased with a shrug.

“Meanie!” the Dragon Witch cried, sticking out her forked tongue again before flying away. Remus watched her leave with a relieved sigh. Now he only had one kid to deal with. He looked down at Roman, who seemed oddly… troubled.

“Uh… whatcha thinking about, Petit Prince?” Remus asked, trying a cutesy nickname to lift Roman’s spirits… but it didn’t seem to work.

“Am I- am I a- a meanie?” Roman asked quietly, lower lip trembling once again. He sounded more afraid than when he had spotted the Dragon Witch rustling in the bushes. Remus’s brow furrowed in concern before his expression smoothed over and he shrugged.

“Eh, we can all be a little mean sometimes. Doesn’t make you bad though,” Remus replied. Roman perked up at that, expression visibly brightening.

“Really?” Roman asked, sounding hopeful.

“Really! I mean, Patton would probably say that you shouldn’t be mean, ever, but I think there’s a time and place for some nastiness. Like with that ray of sunshine that just left,” Remus pointed out. Roman hummed in consideration for a moment or two.

“Can we go ask Patton?” he asked. Remus huffed out a sigh. He wasn’t really surprised that Roman trusted Patton more than him, in fact he’d probably rather be with Patton and his other friends over his brother any day. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less.

“We should be getting back to the mindscape anyway,” Remus muttered, setting Roman down and picking up his morning star. He began walking in the direction towards the Imagination’s door back to the mindscape, expecting Roman to follow. And Roman did follow, but what Remus  _ wasn’t _ expecting was for Roman to take his free hand, which had just been hanging at his side as he walked. His small hand squeezed Remus’s, and Remus found his heart tightening slightly at the action.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Roman said quietly. Remus’s heart skipped a beat, and at this rate Remus was  _ this _ close to tearing the treasonous thing out. But he shouldn’t be traumatizing a child, blah, blah, blah- the little reprimanding voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Patton could just shut up, thank you very much.

“Nah, you didn’t make me upset. I was just being dumb,” Remus said with a sigh.

“You’re not dumb!” Roman protested, causing Remus to halt in place and look down at Roman incredulously.

“I- what?”

“You’re brave, even if you do dress like a villain. And bravery isn’t dumb!” Roman huffed with a frankly adorable pout. Remus chuckled and started walking again, pulling Roman along with him.

“I think our resident nerd would disagree, bravery can be dumb sometimes. And I dress like a villain because I  _ am _ one, thank you very much,” Remus said, and this time Roman was the one who froze in his steps, forcing Remus to stop as well.

“I don’t think you’re a villain,” Roman said shyly, and well? There went Remus’s traitorous heart again. He refrained from tearing it out to instead ask Roman a question.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well… you may say you’re a villain, but you’re my hero,” Roman replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. Remus felt his eyes tear up, and if he was gonna tear out his heart, he may as well get rid of his eyeballs too. But he didn’t, because of that stupid inner Patton voice.

“I… thank you, Roman. Let’s get back to the mindscape,” Remus said, voice softer and more vulnerable than it had ever been. Roman smiled and squeezed his hand again, then happily started skipping forward, tugging Remus along. And if anyone referred to the smile on Remus’s face as fond and loving, he would force-feed them their kneecaps.

* * *

They were a little over halfway to the door when Roman started badgering Remus with questions. Their trip had been relatively quiet, the only sound being Roman humming some sort of nonsensical tune every now and then. But Roman must have gotten bored of that, and started an endless barrage of a kid’s favorite type of question: why.

“Why is there an eyeball on your shoulder?” Roman asked.

“Stole it from a gorgon,” Remus replied. Okay, he didn’t  _ actually _ steal it from a gorgon, but that made for a more interesting story than “I don’t know, it was a fake eyeball and I thought it would be a cool accessory.”

“What’s a gorgon?” Roman asked.

“Picture Janus, but as a woman with more scales, snakes for hair, and less dramatic flair,” Remus said with a chuckle.

“You rhymed!” Roman said with a giggle.

“I do have rhyme or reason  _ sometimes _ ,” Remus said with a grin. Roman smiled back, and was quiet for a few more moments. Until he piped up with another question for Remus.

“Why is part of your hair a different color?”

“Was kissed by a troll,” Remus replied with a shrug. Roman let out a disbelieving but no less joyful laugh.

“You got that from Frozen!” he giggled. Remus let out a gleeful cackle.

“Alright, you caught me. I wasn’t kissed by a troll,” Remus said.

“So then why  _ is _ some of your hair white?” 

“Cause it looks like a skunk that way,” Remus answered, finally giving in to the truth.

“Ew, gross!” Roman said, giggling once again. Admittedly, the child version of Roman was beginning to grow on Remus like mold. He was just so damn giggly and small, how was Remus supposed to cope? He was so adorable it was nauseating.

“Gross is kind of my thing, small fry,” Remus said with a chuckle. Roman opened his mouth to presumably ask another question, but whatever he was going to say was cut off with an excited gasp as he spotted the door out of the Imagination.

“Remus! Look, we’re almost home!” Roman cried, letting go of Remus’s hand to run to the door. Remus resisted the urge to sigh in disappointment. Soon he’d have to hand over Roman to Patton, Logan, and Virgil. But that was what he wanted anyway, right? He wasn’t any good with kids… but then Roman looked back to Remus with a blinding grin, his eyes shining with excitement… and okay, maybe Remus was actually surprisingly decent with kids. Or, at least, he wanted to try to be, for Roman.

“Yeah… let’s go home, Roman,” Remus said, trying to keep that icky remorseful feeling from clawing its way up his throat and into the air. Luckily, Roman didn’t seem to notice, and instead eagerly pushed open the door.

* * *

“Alright, so nobody panic, buuuut-” Remus declared as he strode into the living room, Roman close behind him. However Remus wasn’t able to finish his sentence, as Virgil cut him off with a long-suffering sigh.

“Remus, telling someone not to panic is  _ exactly _ a reason to panic, especially coming from yo-  _ waitwhyisthereachildisthatRoman _ ?!” Virgil exclaimed, jumping up from his previously relaxed position on the couch. Roman yelped at the exclamation and hid behind Remus’s legs. Logan stood up from the couch as well, setting down his book and craning his head to peer around Remus.

“Remus, this doesn’t quite seem like your usual modus operandi,” Logan said with a confused frown. Remus’s face scrunched up with confusion.

“Don’t you mean… MO?” he asked.

“That’s what I said,” Logan replied smugly. Remus opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Patton walking into the room.

“Hey kiddos, what’s the- OH MY GOODNESS!” Patton exclaimed, noticing Roman near-instantly and practically bouncing with excitement.

“Roman seems to be a-” Logan started, but was cut off with another squeal from Patton.

“A BABY!” Patton exclaimed, holding out his arms to Roman. The pint-sized creativity took the invitation eagerly, leaping into Patton’s arms with a happy sound.

“I think he’s actually like six, but come to think of it I know basically nothing about kids,” Remus said with a shrug.

“So… no one’s gonna ask how or why this happened?” Virgil asked, a note of panic still in his voice, but it was mellowed by the adorable sight of Patton picking up Roman and spinning the two of them around.

“Dragon Witch wanted to fight me, so of course I agreed, then she tried to fire some sort of spell on me… except my idiot brother shoved me out of the way before it could hit me. Then poof! He’s a child and I had way more responsibility than I ever want to have again,” Remus explained.

“And you didn’t ask the Dragon Witch how to change him back?” Logan asked, looking skeptical. Remus let out a mildly irritated sigh.

“Problem with that is that her spell turned her into a child too. Roman actually tried to fight her when he first laid eyes on her, I’m so proud,” Remus replied, wiping away a fake tear.

“You’re proud of me?” Roman piped up, sounding so damn  _ small _ and hopeful.

“I mean, I was just- well I-” Remus rambled, once again shockingly at a loss for words.

“Who knew all it would take for Remus to clam up would be turning Roman into a child,” Virgil teased.

“Shut it, Raggedy Angst,” Remus growled.

“What? Afraid of admitting you have a heart?” Virgil shot back with a smirk.

“Would you like me to tear it out and show it to you?” Remus replied, leaning into Virgil’s space with a lopsided grin.

“No! Your heart should stay where it’s supposed to!” Roman cried, wriggling out of Patton’s arms to stand in between Remus and Virgil. Roman crossed his arms and pouted up at the two of them. A look of surprise crossed Virgil’s face, and he looked to Remus with an expression that roughly said “smol-Princey-is-too-cute-what-am-i-supposed-to-do-here??”

“See? It’s hard to come up with words when someone’s being this nauseatingly cute,” Remus huffed, crossing his arms. Virgil buried his face in his hands with a groan.

“Ugh, just… whatever. So now what are we supposed to do with Princey?” Virgil asked, lifting his face from his hands and looking at Logan and Patton.

“Let’s watch Disney movies!” Roman exclaimed, grabbing Remus and Virgil’s hands respectively and pulling them towards the couch. And frankly, Remus didn’t see the point in fighting Roman on it. There really wasn’t much they could do except for hope that maybe the spell would wear off on its own. So for the time being… might as well keep the kid entertained.

“Alright squirt, what do you wanna watch?” Remus asked, letting Roman tug him along. Virgil seemed surprisingly willing to be pulled along by Roman as well, although his expression was more bewildered and mildly fond than anything else.

“Lion King! And Logan and Patton have to watch with us too!” Roman exclaimed, guiding Remus and Virgil to sit down before turning to the other two to put his hands on his hips and look at them expectantly.

“But shouldn’t we figure out how to turn him-”

“Relax, Dr. Lame-enstein, I’m sure the spell will wear off eventually. Now do you really want to face the heartbroken gaze of a child who you refused to watch a Disney movie with?” Remus cut Logan off, grinning smugly. Logan let out a sigh, then sat down next to Virgil. Patton followed and sat next to Logan, and Roman let out an excited giggle, then clambered up on the couch to nestle in between Remus and Virgil. With a flick of his wrist, Remus played Lion King on the TV, a fond smile creeping over his face when Roman snuggled closer to him.

* * *

They were only partway through the movie when Remus noticed something off about Roman. He couldn’t quite place it- but then Scar came on screen again, and yup- Roman was definitely clinging to Remus a little bit tighter. He glanced down to see a strangely pensive and conflicted expression on Roman’s face. Remus didn’t get a chance to ask Roman what was wrong, before Janus suddenly strolled into the living room.

If he was confused or perturbed by seeing Roman as a child, he didn’t show it. However, his gaze did silently travel over each side, and his nose wrinkled in mild disgust. Roman clutched Remus tighter at Janus’ expression, and Remus was sure to send Janus a vicious glare for making Roman nervous. Janus’ expression relaxed, but not before he raised an eyebrow at Remus.

“Well, someone’s repressing in here, and for once it isn’t Patton,” Janus scoffed. Various sounds of protest and confusion came from the Sides, but Janus’ gaze was focused on Roman and Remus. Roman squirmed uncomfortably under his piercing stare, but when Remus tried to lay a comforting hand on Roman’s shoulder, he shied away from the touch. That small action shattered Remus’ heart into a million little pieces that could never hope to be stitched together, but he had bigger things to worry about than a silly heart.

“Record scratch?” Remus tried, but it came out a little weak. Janus rolled his eyes.

“I’m not saying that the reason Roman is still a child is because there’s something he’s not admitting, or anything,” Janus said, exasperation dripping from his tone. Roman curled in on himself slightly, and Janus did at least have the decency to look apologetic. Before anyone could say anything else, Janus gave Remus one last lingering, meaningful look and sank out. 

The sides were shocked into a stunned silence for a moment or two, trying to process what exactly had just happened. What did Janus mean by Roman not admitting something? Remus looked down at Roman with a perplexed expression. The young prince only squirmed uncomfortably before suddenly lurching off the couch.

“Let’s play tag now, you’re it Remus!” Roman exclaimed, slapping Remus’ knee before darting off. The sides were too shocked to do anything but stare after Roman’s retreating form. Remus sighed and stood up.

“Whoa hey, where do you think you’re going?” Virgil asked, jumping to his feet. Remus looked to Virgil with a sad, soft smile, the expression so unlike himself that it caused Virgil to physically startle slightly.

“Roman said I was it. I’ll go talk to him,” Remus insisted, and left before the other sides could protest further. 

Remus first decided to try Roman’s room. Once he made his way there, he pushed the door open. Upon first glance, the room seemed empty… but then Remus noticed a quivering lump of blankets on the bed. He gently closed the door behind him, then walked over to sit next to the lump of blankets on the bed.

“C’mon Ro, what’s going on with you?” Remus asked.

“Roman’s not here. He’s in blanket town,” Roman’s muffled voice came from the blankets. Remus huffed out a laugh.

“How am I supposed to tag you if you’re in blanket town?” he teased. This earned a small laugh from Roman, and he poked his head out from the blankets. Remus grinned and ruffled Roman’s hair, earning a shrieking laugh of protest as he emerged further from blanket town and swatted Remus’ hand. However, the happy moment was gone almost as quickly as it started, and that strangely pensive and conflicted expression from earlier was back.

“I like being friends,” Roman said with a sniffle, voice so quiet that Remus almost missed what he said. His heart clenched in his chest- well what do you know, it wasn’t irrevocably shattered- and Remus frowned with concern.

“I… I like being friends too?” Remus asked, not quite sure what Roman was getting at… but he did have a slight inkling. He didn’t like how that inkling felt, so he desperately tried to squash it down and deflect. That was how feelings worked, right?

“But we aren’t friends when I’m a grownup! And- and if I become a grownup again, then we can’t be friends anymore! I- I don’t want us to be like S-Sc-car and M-Mufasa,” Roman tearfully admitted, shoulders shaking with barely contained sobs as he curled in on himself. Remus’ stomach twisted. His inkling was correct, and that realization hurt more than the inkling itself. He had to fix this somehow. Remus didn’t like dealing with mushy gross feelings… but he could deal with them for Roman. Taking a deep breath, Remus peered over at Roman to meet his eyes.

“I know I mess around with you sometimes… but you’re still my brother. Even if you had been a grownup when you were freaked out by the dragon witch, I still would have gladly destroyed her for you. I’m sorry I haven’t exactly made that clear. And if it’s worth anything to you… I truly do like being friends. And- and I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to be once you grew up,” Remus confessed, spilling out all his feelings like blood and guts did when you slashed someone’s stomach. Roman slowly perked up as Remus spoke, eyes wide and teary. 

“You really mean it?” Roman asked timidly.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Remus replied softly. Roman let out a sound that was half-relieved sob and half-elated laugh and he launched himself at Remus. Remus caught him easily, hugging his smaller brother tightly. Tears pricked at his eyes as he let out a similar sound, but before he could fully comprehend what was happening, there was a bright flash of light, and a much larger Roman in his arms. Roman pulled back a bit from the hug, still a little teary-eyed but his expression was full of pure joy.

“I’m an adult again! But how-”

“You- and me, I guess- stopped repressing,” Remus interrupted with a shrug. Roman laughed, loud and boisterous as always.

“Yeah… I suppose we did,” Roman said, giving Remus one last squeeze before pulling away completely. Remus smiled and attempted to subtly wipe his damp eyes, to which Roman raised an eyebrow at. Remus’s expression turned into a scowl.

“Tell anyone I was crying and I’ll stab you in your sleep,” he growled. Roman only laughed again, and frankly Remus had missed that previously obnoxious loud laugh of his.

“That’s a pretty tame threat, coming from you. Guess we really are still friends,” Roman replied with a grin. Remus playfully shoved at him with a laugh, sparking another burst of laughter from Roman.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. We’ve still got the rest of Lion King to watch, if you wanna finish it?” Remus offered, trying not to sound too hopeful. Roman grinned in response and grabbed Remus’ hand, pulling him along to the living room. And well? All things considered, maybe Remus wasn’t anyone’s first option for taking care of kids, and maybe he wasn’t the best with kids… but he was pretty good with Roman, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
